One Cold Sunny Day
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: L has many friends across the globe, including a curious caller, requesting the presence of Mello, Near and Matt, he decides to send them on a week long vacation to a world not of their own.What fun is sure to transpire in this world,of Kagome Higurashi?
1. The Call

**One Cold Sunny Day**

**Summary: L has many friends across the globe, and a curious call makes him smile one morning. Requesting the presence of Mello, Near and Matt, he decides to send them on a week long _vacation_ to a world not of their own. Oh, what fun is sure to transpire in this world, of Kagome Higurashi?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M just in case!**

**A/N: Doesn't follow the InuYasha timeline, or much of the Death Note timeline for that matter.**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Call**

**-x-x-x-**

L stared in annoyance at the screen before him, having watched the little skit between Light, who he thought to be Kira, Misa, who he thought to be the Second Kira, and Souchiro, who had just pulled the trigger of _'truth'_. He'd laugh out loud in denial if it were in him to do so; but seeing as it wasn't, he stared irritably at the screen.

"Were you watching, Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive..."

He was almost tempted to say, something like, of course you are, your son probably saw through the act, but instead, he "Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there's no doubt she would have killed you before you had a chance to fire your weapon. Also if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill even his own father to save himself. With Light, in particular, I cannot rule out the possibility that he may've seen through our act at some point, however as we agreed, I will end their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence we have, plus her confession, suggest otherwise." He could feel Aizawa and Matsuda staring at him as if he were crazy. Oh, how he so enjoyed causing confusion among the ranks. He didn't know why they were so surprised, considering just how adamant he's been about Light being Kira. What were they expecting? Did they really think he was going to let them go?

"_Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?"_

"_If I were you, I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you are innocent, the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection."_

L watched as Souchiro explained Misa's predicament.

Misa's eyes brightened, _"Oh, I get it. Since I'm not the second Kira, it'll be kinda like I have my very own private body guards."_

Really, he found it hard to imagine Misa being anything more than a mere footnote in the real Kira's plan; she lacked the essential stability needed to be Kira. "As for your part_in this agreement__,_ Light, you and I would be together twenty four-seven, and that's how we'll remain until we bring Kira to justice."

"_F__ine by me. We'll catch Kira together." _Light said, staring straight into the camera that he now knew was watching him.

"...yes. I look forward to working with you." He cut off contact with the car and sighed, _'I need something sweet.'_

Watari entered the room a moment later with a plate, a slice of strawberry cheesecake on it, a single strawberry innocently topping the dessert. "Ryuzaki, sir, a call..." He held the cell phone out, "It's Miss. _Midoriko_."

'_Kagome!' _He ignored the plate that Watari placed in front of him and took the phone with his thumb and pointer finger holding it to his ear. "..." He said nothing, and although he could feel Matsuda next to him, hovering beside him, listening in on his conversation, he didn't pull away. He had, over the while he'd spent working with the group of Officers, taken a distinct liking to the outspoken, optimistic and oblivious Matsuda.

"_Oi, you there?"_

'_Indeed, it is Kagome...'_ He gave a small smile before picking up a fork and knocking the strawberry off the cheesecake and onto the plate. "I'm here, how are you?"

"_L! My little cuddle bunny! I'm great, and you? I saw you broadcasting a while back, thought I'd drop you a line."_ Matsuda was almost pressed against him now. Irritably, he stood up and walked off away, taking Matsuda by surprise and causing his ever klutzy _friend_ to fall back into the buttons, **"So how's it going with case? Pulling your hair out yet?"**

L turned quickly, looking startled at the speaker as he let it drop from his ear. He sat back down and stabbed the strawberry with the fork he still held, "You talk like you've figured it out." He popped it into his mouth and frowned when he got no response. "Have you?" He looked sideways at Matsuda he gave a sheepish grin and silent apology.

"**Now what kind of girl would I be if I just told you the answer to all of your problems?"**

"...the helpful kind?"

"**Hmm, hehe~!"** There was a shuffle of papers in the background before silence and talking once more, **"Well, from what a little birdie told me, I'd be keeping my eyes on that Yagami kid. He reminds me of your counter part, B."**

"Light isn't Kira! We have proof!"

L threw his fork at Matsuda who jumped and ducked the prongs of the metal instrument.

"**...to the one who spoke, a question of wisdom..."**

Matsuda, unsure of what she meant, answered hesitantly, "Y-yes?"

"**Have you captured Kira?"**

"No, not yet."

"**Then a word to the wise, until you capture your unknown culprit, don't rule out anyone! Especially someone as intelligent as Light Yagami, he's got the mind span of a genius, and I'm sure he doesn't use his free time just looking at the daily stats. You are obviously a good hearted boy, but you are too easily taken in by things you hope to be true, rather than using your head and looking past childish wishes! Now, no more talking! Back to you L, as I was saying, Light reminds me of B, and I'm sure you know of what I mean."**

"Yes...but I refuse to compare him to B...B..."

"**L, B was a good kid; yes, he took a lot of wrong turns, he wanted recognition, but since he could never beat you as the worlds greatest detective...he decided to go about it differently. He lost in the outcome, but he is still not a bag guy. He will never be a bad guy..."**

"He's a murderer."

"**...I don't believe that, L. I know what a murderer is, having dealt with a fair share of them myself, B was no murderer."**

"Fine then, what was it you needed." He knew he wouldn't win the argument on B, she had always had a soft spot for the twisted copycat.

"**Oh, I had a...small, tiny, itsy bitsy favor to ask..."**

"Ah..." He shut his eyes, "I'm not going to need to bail you out of jail again, am I? The last few times you've asked favors of me, I've been forced to do things...less than commendable..."

"**...no...no, I'm not in Jail, that was about three weeks ago, by the way, Judah say's to send his regards, he wants to see you when he gets out."**

L couldn't stop his left eyes from twitching, "Yes, I'm sure he does. Judah Kross, 25 years to life for Second Degree Murder, you and him are on talking terms?"

"**Not just! He showed me a picture of his baby girl, she is such a cutie, also, you got in the way last time and ended up paying for it, and then you chose to bail me out of jail. I was just fine! My officer dude and I were on gamer terms! He and I would play cards during break time...but...on a serious note, L...I called for that favor."**

At this point, everyone in the room was listening curiously, "What is it?"

"**...I want your kids..."**

The initial comment left the room silent, and he would have laughed had he not been thinking the request over. "...what for?"

"**Do you really need to ask?"**

"No, I really don't, we both grew up there, though, me more than you. You never really aged, did you...though, I recall it being fun while you and I were there."

"**HA~! You mean while I was there! You always had your nose in a law book, five years old and you were totting around International Persecution! L, I want your successors to come stay with me, just for a few weeks, I promise, you can have them back after tree weeks, but every five months, I want them back for another three weeks, understand?"**

"You make it sound like I have a choice." He sighed, "Fine, three weeks, every five months, I'll have Near, Mello and Matt informed right away." He looked at Watari who nodded.

"**Wait!"**

Both paused, L asked curiously, "What is it?"

"**I don't want you to tell them where they are going or who I am, I want there to be some element of surprise~!"**

'_Oh, they'll be surprised...I'm sure of that.'_ He nodded to himself, but agreed anyways. "Alright then, what is your location?"

"**Don't worry about that, L. I already set up three tickets for them at the Winchester, London Airport, it's under 'Midoriko'. I'll have my driver pick them up. Also, I sent you something else, having dug a little deeper into your case. Don't laugh, and don't toss it aside. Read it seriously, and take it into account...talk to you again, Love you L!"**

"...yeah...love you too..."

_**~CLICK~**_

He closed the cell and watched Watari return to his job, informing Roger, who would inform Near, Mello and Matt.

"Ryuzaki, who was that? Your wife?"

"..." He side glanced at Matsuda, "She's a witch, and she'll cast a spell on you...steal your heart..."

Matsuda laughed, "So you're in love!"

"...then she'll eat it."

Matsuda stopped laughing, stared at L as he walked out of the room, nibbling on the tip of his thumb in thought with wide curious eyes lost in wonder.

**-x-x-x-**

**(London, Winchester)**

**(One Day Later)**

"What the hell does L think he's doing?" Three boys sat at Winchester Airport, waiting for their flight to be called. One with blonde hair cut just above his shoulders, dressed in an all black outfit that consisted of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Piercing blue eyes gazed down at the ticket in hand. "And who the hell is Midoriko?"

"I would say an Alias...but L doesn't strike me as the type to take on a female name..."

The comment came from a boy, slightly smaller in stature, sitting curled up on a seat, and dressed in an attire that was made up of a button up white dress shirt and light blue jeans. His hair was white and styled in something akin to messy, curled, waves, shaped similarly to an afro, only...not. His charcoal gray eyes watched his surroundings with a critical and analytical gaze.

"No one asked for your opinion, sheep boy!"

"I'm sorry, Mello, but you didn't really direct your question to a singular person. I assumed it was to anyone who felt it necessary to reply. I will try not to make anymore assumptions."

"Grr...DAMN IT!" Mello, the blonde, snatched a chocolate bar from the bag beside him and took a bite; a _**snap**_sound was extracted from the chocolate bar, something only Mello seemed capable of doing.

"Hey, your being loud Mello. We will draw attention to us if you keep that up," A boy with auburn red hair and green eyes, dressed in a stripped white and black shirt, and blue jeans, commented as he continued beating his thumbs against the handheld game console that he held.

"Well, if he wasn't so damn annoying, I wouldn't be so loud!"

"Mello is loud even when I'm not in the vicinity,"

Mello saw red, and had it not been for the announcer calling to the Airports Attention, he probably would have made an attempt at the Albino's life.

_**~Flight 120B is now boarding, Flight 120B is now boarding. Passenger's, please make their way to Gate 11 in the West p─~**_

"That's us," Mello muttered. Grabbing his bag and Near's, he walked to the terminal entrance where a flight attendant smiled down at him. Normally, he would have left the annoying kids luggage, but he'd been told by Roger to carry it. The little sheep never touched things that weren't in his normal or everyday routine. Luggage was especially not in his normal or everyday routine.

"Tickets please," The flight attendant held her hands out and took their tickets, scanning them, she smiled, "Are you three brothers?"

The auburn haired boy answered before either of the other two could say anything. "Yeah, half-brothers. We are on our way to see our Aunt Midoriko."

"I see, well that sounds like fun." She looked at the tickets and smiled, "You look like a Matt, am I right?"

"Yep! The blond with the foul temper is my older brother Mello, and the anti-social Albino is my younger brother Near, sadly, I'm stuck right in the middle."

"Ah, I see, well, have fun on your trip, kay~" She smiled and waved as the three boarded the train, each looking at their tickets.

"Window seat!" Matt called, Mello sat down beside him in the middle and Near sat at the end. Normally, it would have occurred to Mello and Matt that there was a problem with this sitting arrangement, but at this current moment, neither seemed to be aware of what the aisle seat entailed, and what would come of placing Near in that particular seat.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: NEXT TIME ON One Cold Sunny Day! Mello, Matt and Near have a little bit of Personal Turbulence on the plane ride to **_**somewhere**_**, and after a dispute between Mello and Near, the flight becomes calmly silent. But where there is surely a peaceful silence...a storm is sure to follow. What waits for them, upon their arrival? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON DRAGON BALL Z~...wrong anime? Sorry, FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON One Cold Sunny Day!**


	2. Turbulance!

**One Cold Sunny Day**

**Summary: L has many friends across the globe, and a curious call makes him smile one morning. Requesting the presence of Mello, Near and Matt, he decides to send them on a three week long **_**vacation**_** to a world not of their own. Oh, what fun is sure to transpire in this world, of Kagome Higurashi?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M just in case!**

**A/N: Doesn't follow the InuYasha timeline, or much of the Death Note timeline for that matter.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Turbulence!**

**-x-x-x-**

L sat staring blankly at the screens around him. He had requested that the phone call to him which had been broadcasted to the majority of the task force, be kept to themselves, which, after more explaining, they understood not to tell Misa, Light and Souchiro.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?"

L glanced to his Kira suspect and then down at the chain links which connected him to Light. _'There are hundreds of people whom I can think of, which I'd prefer to be chained to.'_ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, "This is as difficult for me as it is for you."

"So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him?  
>Looking at you, I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki?"<p>

'_...one of those conformists thoughts. If you are into something...'different' you must be on the 'right' side of the fence...' _He stared blankly at Misa, "I told you I'm not doing this because I want to. Okay?" He momentarily let his mind drift off to his 'boys' as he wondered over how their trip to Kagome's was going.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flight 120B)**

Matt watched the scenery of clouds outside the window of the plane that he and his _brothers_ sat in. He pulled out his game a while ago but with the older man in front of him getting fidgety because of the 'bleep bop' noises his Mario character was providing, he'd had to either, turn it down, or turn it off. He saved it and closed it irritably as he put it in his pocket again. Mello was reading _**The Antitrust Paradox**_, by Robert H. Bork, while Near was sitting with a knee pulled to his chest a nervous look on his face that was somewhat surprising to see.

A sudden movement pulled Mello and Matt's attention towards Near when his arm jerked forward suddenly as a cart knocked him in the elbow, causing him to close his eyes while silently dealing with the obvious pain a funny bone caused.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The attendant was a blonde, nothing in looks like the one at the airport who'd had black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her outfit, also unlike the other attendants, was too small to fit her professionally. She pat Near on the head, which he clearly didn't like, and crouched down, her hand still on his head, "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked blandly at her, "...fine."

"Are you sure?" She still continued to mess with his hair.

A hand griped her wrist and she turned to see Mello glaring down at her from where he now stood in front of his own seat. Matt was watching curiously. "Get your hands off of him; he doesn't like being touched by contaminated things."

She looked quite affronted by his comment and made to say something when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw her coworker standing beside her.

"Madeline, please take care of the other side, I received instructions to take care of the brothers, Matt, Mello and Near from their father earlier in the day."

Madeline, the blonde, snatched her wrist out of Mello's grip before standing straight and walking off.

The woman still standing there, smiled and crouched down in front of Near, "My name is Kikyou, until we arrive at your destination, please count on me to get you anything you may need. As for your arm, logic would dictate you take the middle seat since your friend here is reading and keeps his arms inside the seat. Don't you agree, Mello?"

Mello nodded, switching seats with Near as the boys took in the attendants looks. It was the same one from the airport. Her badge, did indeed read, Kikyou. "Did our _dad_ talk with you in person?"

"Mm..." She shook her head, "Over the phone. He apologized for the short notice, but said that he wanted to make sure that you were each cared for in your own unique ways. Oh," She pulled out a small blue car from her side pocket and held it out to Near, "I hope your arm feels better dear." She stood, and with a soft smile, she left the boys to their own thoughts.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Task Force)**

L glared at the phone. After telling Misa who her Manager would be, and then dealing with the drama of being chained to Light, and her assumptions of his 'preference', he'd taken a step out of the room, letting the chain touch the ground as he shut the door over it and tried calling 'Midoriko'. She wasn't answering however, which wasn't too surprising. She didn't normally stick with a phone number for longer than necessary, but he didn't have the time to go searching for it with Light by his side now, twenty-four-seven.

He'd rather be chained to Matsuda, if he was to be perfectly honest, but the boy first off, wasn't Kira, and secondly, while he wasn't as observant as Light he was a gossip. Not a good trait for a detective. Sadly, he knew better than to delusion himself with choice suspects, and personally, he enjoyed a good chase. If it was easy, well...he wouldn't be needed, would he.

"_**Ryuuzaki?! Can Light and I go on a date?"**_

Closing his eyes, he sighed, _'The Kira case is starting to become more effort than I'd like to admit.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flight 120B)**

Mello, who had been reading before, was now staring at the attendant with critical eyes taking in her every action. She was helping out an older woman right now with something she wanted from her luggage, but her old age made it difficult for the elder to keep getting up and down for things. Earlier, tucking in a little girl lying asleep on her father's shoulder, the father was also asleep. Both wrapped up warmly in a blanket. Then there was the infant crying a while ago, screaming till its face was red, all she did was rub the baby's hand gently in hers, and it stopped crying and smiled at her. He'd never seen anything like her before.

"Mello has been staring at her for a while."

Mello glanced at Near who was rolling the car along the fold out tray in front of him in content. "Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, just wondering why. Do you find her to be suspicious?"

"No...not that it's any of your damn business."

"...still, I am curious."

"So the fuck what!" Mello glared at the woman who turned to face them from in front of them and she quickly faced back to the front.

"Act like brothers until we arrive, Mello. Then, you can beat up Near. Besides, you were doing so good being nice to him earlier. You stopped someone from harassing him, and even made sure to insult the woman too...you acted much like a protective older brother."

Mello turned his fierce glare on to Matt who just laughed.

"Don't give me that look, Mel. I'm not scared of you."

"Keh, whatever." Mello relaxed back against the chair and made to close his eyes when he felt the plane tremble a bit. "Ah...~! What the hell!"

"I do believe this...is turbulence..."

Mello would have shouted at Near to shut up, if not for the fact that Near was sitting with his head in his lap and his ands lying protectively over his head. The smaller boy was shaking fearfully as he tried to calm his breathing, but to no avail; Near looked to Matt who was tightening his seatbelt a bit, pulling out his game with the hopes of blocking out the shakings and quivering plane.

Placing a hand on Nears, he ignored the look of surprise that Near gave him as he held it in an attempt to comfort the boy. Knowing well enough the Near didn't like when people violated his personal bubble and touched him without permission, Mello had no problem breaking through the boys force fields and placing his own tainted hands on the Albino's pure flesh. As twisted as it sounded, Mello was intrigued by the expressions of fear which had settled across Nears face. The scared and uneasy emotions filtering the younger ones eyes was something Mello never saw, and something he wanted to see again...again and again...

"Mello can be nice when he wants to be."

Mello squeezed Nears hand and smirked when he saw the younger wince a little, "Don't get used to it."

**-x-x-x-**

It was thirty minutes later, the plane was beginning it's decent, and Mello had long since released Nears hand since the turbulence had died down. "We should be arriving within the next five minutes, but it will be about fifteen minutes until we pull into the dock for unload."

Near glanced to his left and nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Kikyou."

"_Miss_...I'm not married, little one." She smiled sweetly and left the three to their own devices as the plane came in for docking.

It took a few minutes before the passengers were departing the plane, all with their bags in hand. Mello held Nears and his while Matt had his own in hand. The three were off the plane looking for a sign held up with Midoriko written neatly across it. They found it, and it was their surprise to find Kikyou holding it in one hand with a smile and a new wardrobe on. This would be the third outfit they saw her in as they walked over to her curiously.

"Shall we?"

The three boys exchanged looks of wonder before following her outside to a limo; a crowd had started to form around it as they waited to see which famous person was to be getting in. The crowd was quick to leave when they realized it wasn't anyone they knew or thought they might know. A man bowed his head to the boys and opened the door for the trio which was ushered in by Kikyou.

"Miss. Kikyou, may I inquire, as to why we had to come all the way out to Holland...to meet...Mrs. Midoriko?"

Kikyou smiled and glanced inside at the boys, "_Miss_...she isn't married." She said before closing the door and walking to the driver. "See to it that they make it there safely. I have some things to attend to before I myself will arrive. I am so curious of what they will say upon their arrival, but...I guess I can hear about it from you later, huh, Hoshi?"

The man chuckled, "I do love to gossip, I will see you there." He ducked inside the limo and shut his door before driving away through the parting crowd.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, it took a while, but here it is~! Tell me what you think, nyaa~!**


End file.
